N.sup.6 -Naphthyl-, decalinyl-, and tetralinyladenosines have been described in the literature as having coronnary vasodilator properties. The N.sup.6 -naphthyladenosines are described in German Pat. No. 1,670,116. N.sup.6 -[Decalinyl, tetralinyl, quinolinyl, and isoquinolinyl]methyladenosines are described in German Pat. No. 2,139,107 and a tetralinyl or tetrahydronaphthyl adenosine is also described in German Pat. No. 2,402,804. U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,735 discloses N.sup.6 -(1 and 2-benzocycloalkyl)adenosines. Utility in each includes increased coronary flow or advantageous circulatory properties. None of these references teaches or makes obvious the acenaphthyl adenosine and analogs of the present invention.
The present compounds are novel N.sup.6 -side chains on adenosine, e.g., acenaphthyl and analogs thereof, and have valuable antihypertensive properties as well as coronary vasodilator activity.